Angels in the Snow* part:3
by Tigerlilly
Summary: When Kyle comes over some tenchin is created between him and Sora. R&R!


Angels in the Snow

By: Tigerlilly Tachenouchi

Disclaimer: (sniffle) I own…nothing!!!!!!(*tear*)

A/N*^_~* I can't think of much to say so…bye…go…read…NOW!

Wait! This part has some, stuff in it. Please don't think that I'm a freak if you read this. Especially you Trinity. This is just how the story goes. I will keep this part at PG 13 for this part. Warning! This part contains some descriptive parts in it between Kyle and Sora. Believe me. After this, you will really hate Kyle. R&R! P.S. This will be the only part of this story that contains this kind of stuff. Bye! You've been warned!

After speaking with Kyle on the phone, Sora scurried about making sure that the house looked perfect. She put Sam to bed and went up stairs to change. Seconds later, she came down in a short, khaki skirt, white, knit shirt, and a sparkling snowflake headband. She quickly went in the bathroom and did her make up. Wait! She forgot one thing. Sora, ran upstairs and came down only seconds later with her knew black boots on. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and she rushed to the door and braced herself before opening it. 

"Hi! Come in!" Sora swung open the door. Kyle stood before her. He is the kind of guy that kisses on the first date. He's all out going. Not much like Sora but how could she resist the guy that every girl likes in the whole school? 

"Hi. How's it going?" Kyle smiled at Sora and walked in from the cold. 

"Oh, fine. I hope that you don't mind Sam. He's sleeping but if he wakes up I have to deal with him. He's out for now though." Sora sat down on the couch and put her hands under her thighs, In sort of an impatient way. 

"Well, that's fine. I'm sure that he won't be a bother." Kyle looked at Sora with those big blue eyes. She almost melted. She resisted and instead sent a sweet smile across her face.

Kyle sat down, close to Sora and searched his pockets. 

"Hey, give me your hand and close your eyes." Sora hesitated.

"Why?" She giggled and put out her hand.

"Oh, uh, I just got you a little something. Now close your eyes." 

Sora played along and closed her eyes. Kyle pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it. Sora felt something slip onto her finger. 

"Now…open your eyes." Kyle's hand remained on hers as she opened her eyes. Kyle turned her hand over to reveal a silver ring on her finger and on it was a beautiful sparkling snowflake. Sora was amazed at its beauty. 

"Wow…it's…it's beautiful." She was in awe. 

"I thought that it would look good on you. It matches your necklace. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful." Sora was amazed at his thoughtfulness. He had never gotten her anything like this before.

"I'm glad you like it." Kyle lifted Sora's hand to his mouth and gave it a sweet kiss. Just like a gentleman. 

"Thank you so much." All she could do was lean over and give him a sweet kiss on his cheek. Kyle looked at Sora and put his hand on her cheek. Slowly caressing it. 

"You are so beautiful, Sora." Kyle moved closer to Sora and looked into her eyes. Sora blushed and moved back a bit. Anticipating what might happen. Kyle continued to move closer to her with his hand now nearing her thigh. She still resisted and moved back farther with him still following. Her back hit the arm of the couch and she could go no further. She tensed up and moved her head back as far as she could. Kyle was making her feel extremely uncomfortable at this point. Suddenly without warning, Kyle rushed up and started caressing her neck with his mouth. The feeling made Sora shiver. She tried to push Kyle off but it was no use. She attempted to sit up. Kyle helped her with his mouth still on her neck. 

"Kyle, no, please." Sora's talking didn't help any. 

Kyle moved up to her mouth and started to kiss her with passion. Almost too much for Sora to take. His hand was moving up her dress, caressing her upper thigh. 

"Mu, Ky…Kyle…" Sora's mouth was interrupted by Kyle's lips. All she could do was mumble. Sora tried to push him as far away as she could but he continued to charge back. Resisting stopping. Sora tried putting her hands on his neck and tried to move his lips away from hers before things got out of hand. Kyle moved away from Sora and looked at her. Her hands still on his neck. 

"I love you Sora." Sora was extremely surprised with his words. 

He proceeded with his kissing her face. Sora didn't know what to think. She still despritly tried to move away from his mouth. Kyle moved away and held her down. 

"Kyle! Please." Sora desperately tried to escape his grasp. She grabbed the arm of the couch and almost got loose when Kyle started to speak. Her eyes started to water up. 

"Sora, just relax…" Kyle looked into her eyes and began to kiss her neck.

"Please don't." He sat her up and kissed her lightly on the lips. 

He took off his leather jacket and proceeded to kiss her. Sora couldn't help but to fight back. Sora's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Kyle's hand move up her shirt. A small flame began to grow in Sora's mind. That was the last straw. He's not going to get this far. No guy is ever going to invade her space. A rush of anger flowed through her body. 

"Stop it…get of me!!!!" Suddenly, Sora stood up and pushed Kyle onto the floor. She was feat up with the matter.

"What do you think that you are doing?" Sora scolded Kyle. 

"What do you mean what was I doing? I was kissing you! Most girls like that!" Kyle stood up and went toward Sora. 

"Not when do you do it against their own will! Why were you doing that?" Sora's tears dried away as she was trying to have Kyle explain himself. 

"Sora…I really like you. I just thought that if I didn't try that you would never let me kiss you. I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" Kyle looked at Sora with those big blue eyes again. 

"I never wanted to hurt you. I thought that you liked it. I would never do anything to hurt you." 

"I want you out." Sora looked stern with Kyle. She did not believe his words. She could not continue this relationship with this following behind her. 

"But, Sor…"  
"Get out." Sora pointed towards the door and opened it for Kyle to leave. 

Kyle picked up his coat and walked out the door.

"Sora I…" *Slam!* Sora was not going to let him speak. She slammed the door in his face. 

"Why on earth did I ever even consider going out with that fag in the first place?!" Sora sat down on the couch and rubbed her eyes. Trying to revive herself. 

"Oh God!" Sora fell back on the couch. 

She looked at the clock at her side and was shocked by the time.

"Oh, crap! It's 5:45! I have to be there at 6:00! Where's mom!"

A/N:-) I know that it was crappy. It wasn't that great. I didn't like Kyle at all anyway. He won't be back. Oooo!! In the next part the rest of the digidestined will be in it! Yahhhhhhh! This has been a resent question of many of you. You are very impatient. Please no flamer.Wait! It's snowing outside! Cool! Oh, anyway, Please no flamers Oh, it stopped snowing! Oops, sorry. Please no flamers. All flamers will be proclaimed idiotic, unintelligent, and usless. Ciao for now!


End file.
